Bookmark is a tool for saving web page addresses in a browser. By bookmarking, a user can mark in the browser a web page of interest. The browser can record information such as address and name of the web page, and display the recorded information on a unified interface in an index. Thus, the user can easily and quickly find the page of interest when using the browser next time.
In existing browsers, an account system is usually provided. By logging in to a browser account, the user can synchronize his/her own bookmarks on different network terminals. However, if the user needs to share his/her own bookmarks with other browser users, he/she can only share one bookmark at a time through a third-party software interface in the browser. In addition, after receiving the bookmarks shared by the user, other browser users need to manually add the bookmarks to their browser accounts.